Out Late Again?
by HowlerMoony1812
Summary: ScotCan: Alistair (Scotland) is confused. He doesn't know why Maple (Canada) makes him feel the way he does, you know, the heart racing and sweaty palms... (T FOR SWEARING)
**A/N: OKAY, THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A HETALIA FIC. QUITE FRANKLY,I HAVE NEVER READ THE COMICS BEFORE AND I DON'T FOLLOW THE CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS (OTHER THAN SCOTLAND, SORTA) SO DON'T KILL ME. AND I DON'T KNOW HOW ALLISTOR TALKS SO FORGIVE ME IF I GET HIS SCOTTISH SLANG WRONG. THIS ALL FROM MY HEAD-CANON.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS**

 _He thinks it's easy to piss me off, eh? Oh, ye got me wrong, dear Arthur, ye got me wrong. Ye think yer so clever? Oh no no no… this is a war dear man. Perhaps not war with blood and gore, but I know I'm going to win this battle Arthur Kirkland. Just you wait._

I closed my journal and put it inside the drawer. I stood up, grabbed my coat and walked out of my room.

Okay, so, ye gon need a shitload of background information. My name is Alistair Cirkland. I'm the personification of Scotland and I am er … how would ye call it? The "servant" at Kirkland Manor, and don't ye people say "Oh! You spelled your own last name wrong, hahaha!" b'cause I didn't. Sure, Arthur and I may have similar last names but no. We are not related whatsoever. We were rivals since forever and, unfortunately, I had made a bet with him. I had claimed he could throw whatever annoying task for me ter do and I can walk through it with a smile. And being his family's servant was one of em. So I guess it's not really a battle (like how I described it in my journal) but more of a challenge.

I was doing my nightly shifts, I had to make sure everyone was in bed by eleven.

Everyone was in bed except one, the youngest sister of Arthur, Maple Kirkland.(A/N: REMEMBER, THIS IS IN MY HEADCANON)

I looked at my watch and breathed a sigh of relief. It was only ten o'clock, that should be more than enough time to find her. I took off to find the blasted girl, only, I couldn't find her. She wasn't in the Manor. I checked the courtyard but she was still nowhere to be seen. It wasn't until I checked the skating rink (WHY DOES ARTHUR HAVE A FUCKIN SKATING RINK? HE CAN'T SKATE FOR HIS LIFE!). Maple was doing some hockey drills. I rolled my eyes. Blasted Canadian. I called out to the girl.

"Oi! Maple! Ge' over here!"

The young teen skated over with ease. She had lavender eyes and she wore a helmet hanging around her neck. She had a short boyish haircut and was wearing a pair of denim jeans and a 'SH*T JUST GOT REAL' shirt. Her red hoodie was hanging limply on her arms.

"Bout time ya get ter bed young missy." I said smiling slightly.

"No. I refuse to do so." She said sticking her tongue out at me

"Now now Maple, I need to make sure your in bed by eleven which is," I checked my watch, "twenty-two minutes from now."

Maple tilted her head to the side, as if she were pondering something. Than, with a smirk oh so similar to her brothers' she pulled her helmet onto her head and took off onto the ice and called behind her "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

I stood there stunned for a moment.

Then I smirked and kicked of my boots and put on a pair of skates.

"Game on" I muttered, smirking

I took off after her. Damn that girl is fast! To make matters worse, she would slow down every now and then and as soon as I am almost within reach, she would take off again! She was _mocking_ me!

I slowed down since I was starting to get really exhausted. Maple looked behind her shoulder to see how far behind I was. She laughed out loud when she saw my tired expression. But since she was laughing at me, she didn't notice the barrier in front of her and crashed into it.

I panicked and skated over as fast as I can. I squatted down next to her

"You 'kay?" I asked

She lied there, her legs sprawled up against the barriers.

"Peachy, only, my head hurts like _hell_."

I laughed. "Obviously" Then I yanked her up and carried her over my shoulder.

"Caught!" I said happily

Maple made a 'hmph' sound

I carried her up to the castle just in time.

I put her down once I was in her bedroom.

"G' Night" I called

"Night" she said

But just before I closed the door behind me she called after me

"You know, you're the only one who has remembered me."

"What?" I say

"You didn't forget about me. To most people, I'm invisible."

I frowned at her

"Why would anyone forget about you?" I said, then closed the door behind me

Some reason, her comment about her being unnoticed bothered me a lot more than it should.

"Time for bed," I said quietly and made my way to my bedroom.

As I reached my room, I realised I had left my boots at the rink.

"DAMN IT!" I cry

 **A/N: REVIEW!**


End file.
